Ghost
Ghosts are aggressive mobs that can appear with a 10% chance when digging up a Grave with the Shovel or Regal Shovel, or when all the graves are dug in Maxwell's Graveyard. They make strange whispering noises when attacked or defeated. They do not attack like regular mobs, instead inflicting damage whenever next to the player or mob. This damage is dealt as small attacks that are dealt very quickly over time while being the only attack that bypasses the player's armor, making the Ghost a dangerous foe. Ghosts are fairly slow, and the player can easily outrun them. They have a very large insanity aura, so they can be noticed pursuing the player via the aura while they're not visible on screen. Ghosts will attack anything in their path, often killing small animals in a single blow, so they can be led to mobs if the player wants to lose them. A Ghost will have a sad appearance, similar to Abigail, when at low health. Ghosts don't drop anything upon 'death'. Ghosts seem to have an interest in Mandrakes, as they will start to follow one or hover above one if encountered. In the upcoming multiplayer feature Don't Starve Together, a dead player will be represented as a Ghost with the character's face. Ghost players must be resurrected by another player or by a Touch Stone. This has been removed after Alpha Testing. Now the whole group loses 1/3 of their maximum life instead making it harder and harder to survive after a clear death. The ghost mechanic has returned with the resurrection item, the Telltale Heart, costing health to craft. Upon resurrection, the resurrected player will suffer a permanent health penalty. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Ghosts when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, every Grave in the world will spawn a ghost during a Full Moon. Tips *Because Ghosts will disappear after a while and do not drop anything, it is best to just let them be. The easiest way to kill a Ghost is by luring it to a few Pigs or a Beefalo; this way the Pigs or Beefalo will kill the Ghost. *A Ghost can also be used as a grinder; let it kill whatever enemy it comes across, then take the drops. *Ghosts are very slow and can be easily outrun. After the player has run a distance, the pursuing Ghost will likely have found another mob to be aggressive against. *Despite levitating above the ground, Ghosts are not immune to Tooth Traps. Gallery Spawner ghost cemetery.png|Ghost spawned in Maxwell's Graveyard Set Piece. Wilson examining a Ghost and stating that offends him.png|Ghost lured to Mandrakes. red ghost.jpg|A ghost attacking the player. Ghost Wickerbottom.png|Ghost Wickerbottom. Don%27t_Starve_Promo_2.png|A Ghost (far left) among other monsters chasing Wilson in a promotional image for Don't Starve. pl:Duch Category:Light Sources Category:Monsters Category:Sanity Loss Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Surface Creatures